New Kid On The Farm
by robthemanbigboy
Summary: A story I wrote years ago. It's a romance/drama with some fighting. Takes place in Mineral Town, where Jack takes over his grandfather's farm. He's there to make a living, as well as find the girl from his dreams.
1. Ch1 The Arrival

The New Kid On The Farm

By: robthemanbigboy

CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL

It was a clear and sunny day. On the horizon, a boat was pulling up to the shore. Just a couple of days ago, Jack had inherited his grandfathers farm in Mineral Town. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life, so for now this seemed like a pretty good idea. He had no idea how to farm, except for a couple of lessons his father gave him as a child. He was now old enough to move out, so he decided to settle down somewhere away from his parents (everyone always does after a while). When his ship docked, he was greeted by the mayor of Mineral Town, Tom was his name.

"Welcome to our peaceful town. You must be Jack, here to take after your grandfather I suppose. He was a nice man, very peaceful around here. It was a sad time for this town when he died, but now your here."

"Thanks... I guess you should show me around, right?" replied Jack.

"Right right, of course. Sorry. So, let's get started then!" Tom showed Jack all around town: the hospital, the chicken farm, the cow farm, the super market, the library, the bar, the diner, and a couple of other places as well. "Well, here's your farm. I suppose you'll go to sleep now. Good night." Right before Jack closed the door tom screamed to him again, "Oh! I almost forgot! I got this book out for you on farming!" Tom handed Jack an old worn-out book. On the front, it said 'Farming for Beginners'.

"Thanks, I'll definitely need this. I'll see you around." With that, Jack went to sleep.

That night, Jack had a strange dream. He has been having this dream since he was a kid and he visited his grandfather's farm. It was a peaceful dream, of him and a girl. He couldn't exactly remember the girl's face though, not even in his dreams. They would have so much fun together, until Jack had to leave to go home. The girl asked him, "Will you ever be back? Promise you will. Promise!" Then he always wakes up. Who was that girl? Is she still around here? Will he even remember her if he sees her, or vice versa for her?

... "I dunno, but I'm hungry!" He got dressed and decided to go to the diner to pick up something to eat. "Now, lets see... Do I even remember where it was?...I'm lost..."

Just then, a girl with beautiful pink hair showed up. "Hi. I'm Popuri! You must be that guy who is taking over the farm. What's your name?"

"Hi Popuri, my name is Jack. I think I'm lost, can you direct me to the diner?"

"Sure! I'll show you the way, I was just going there!" she said. While they were walking, Popuri decided to ask him some questions about his old life, and what he expected to find here in Mineral Town. Jack was overwhelmed by the amount of questions she was asking. "We're here!" she exclaimed. "I've got to go run an errand real quick, hope to see you later Jack!"

"Bye!" he yelled. jack walked inside the diner, and right when he walked in someone bumped into him.

"Sorry about that, we haven't been getting many customers lately. I think it may have something to do with my clumsiness. I haven't seen you around here before. Im Ann, who are you?"

"I'm Jack, and no harm done. I was just coming here to pick up something to eat."

"Well, come right over here and have a seat. What can I get you?" Ann asked.

"Do you guys have any eggs? Some milk would be nice too."

"Coming right up!" She went into the back room. About five minutes later, she came out with the most delicious looking meal he may have ever seen in his entire life. "Here you go, on the house. So why did you move here to Mineral Town?"

"Well, my grandfather just passed away, and he gave his farm to me in his will. I'm here to take after him, I guess."

"Sorry to hear about your grandfather. Hey, well, come back any time! It won't always be free though"

"Thank you, it was delicious, probably the most delicious eggs I've ever had before."

Ann blushed, "Thank you for the compliment, but I didn't really do anything to it."

"Are you sure? Well, I guess you just have the magical hands then. Thanks for the meal, I'll definitely be coming back for more sometime, so keep up your magical work."

"Bye, you just remember to come back."

Jack really had no idea what to do now, so he decided to go to the supermarket to pick up some seeds for planting. "Now let's see if I can remember where this place is... Hey, I actually found it." Jack walked inside and was greeted by a girl.

"Hi. I'm Karen! You must be that new Jack kid I'm hearing about so much. They were right, you aren't that bad looking."

"Wha..."

"I'm guessing you're here to buy some seeds, please come this way!" She directed him toward the seeds. He was still a little confused about that thing she said earlier. "Here, we have Potato seeds and Turnip seeds right now. Which would you like?"

"Umm... I think ill take 10 of each. How much is that?"

"Potato seeds are 300, and Turnip seeds are 200. Your grand total comes to... 5000." Jack hands her the money.

"Thank you, you were very helpful. I hope to see you around sometime!"

"See you, Jack. Feel free to come by anytime and talk."

Now came the hardest part: finding his way home. It was starting to get dark, so Jack went inside the nearest building. It just so happened to be a hospital. "Is anyone here? I need to ask for directions."

"Excuse me, sir, do you need help?" A hand reached over and touched his shoulder. He quickly turned around. "Oh, sorry to startle you like that. Im Elli, and I work here at this hopital with the doctor. Now, where did you say you needed directions to?"

"Nice to meet you Elli, I'm Jack. I'm Looking for the way back to the farm."

"The farm? I heard the man who was living there died. Oh, you must be that guy everyone was talking about who just moved in. Nice to meet you." she smiled and gave him a map of the town, "This should help you till you get used to this town. Try not to get lost."

"Thank you so much, I really needed this" Jack said, still looking at her smiling.

"Do you need anything else? No? Well, feel free to come around anytime, I'm always happy to have company to talk to!"

"Ok. Thanks again. I'll be sure to drop by every once in a while to talk. See ya!" Jack opened the map and found his way home. He was tired, so he took a shower and went to sleep. That night, he had that dream about the little girl again. This time, he could make out a few words she was saying, but the words didnt matter to him at that time. He wanted to find that girl again, the sweet, playful, childish little girl he liked as a kid. He believed that she couldn't have changed that much, and she would still be innocently sweet.

Jack was woken up by the sound of clawing at the door. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go check what it was. He opened the door... POUNCE! He was pummeled by a cute little yellow puppy. "What are you doing here, little fella? Do you have a family?" He looked around outside and didnt see anybody. "I guess you're homeless. Don't worry pal, I'll take care of you. Now, what should i name you... I know, I'll name you after what my father named his dog a girl named Ellen gave to him, KORO!" The dog seemed to like the name, so Koro it was. He made himself and the dog some breakfast... It just wasn't as good as Ann's cooking though. "Well, I guess I should plant my seeds now, huh little buddy?" The dog barked in agreement. (Editors Note: LOL, I just realized how funny that statement sounds...)

Jack went outside with some tools his grandfather passed on to him, and the book the mayor lent to him. It took him a while to figure it out, but he finally was able to plant and water the seeds. "I wonder how long it takes for these things to grow? Oh well, I guess I'll find out then."

Jack opened up his map and looked to see if he should explore somewhere. "Hmmm... Goddess Spring sounds pretty nice." He closed up him map and was on his way. It took him about 45 minutes to reach there, and he quickly realized he wasn't the only one there. When he got there, he saw Popuri. "Hi, Popuri!" Jack shouted out. He saw some flowers next to him, and decided to pick some. When she came over to him, he gave a couple to her.

"Wow, flowers, I love these. Thank you so much, Jack." Although she tried to hide it, you could see that he cheeks were turning red over the flowers he gave her. "So Jack, what brought you here?"

"I decided to explore. Why are you here?"

"I usually come here every day. The air around here is so good in the morning, and there is even a spa over there to relax in." Popuri pointed out the spa, which looked really comfortable to Jack, but now wasn't the time for that. "So, how is your farm going?"

"I just planted my first seeds today, and I'm hoping they grow up well." Just then he remembered about his dream, and something about Popuri reminded him of that little girl he dreamed about every single night. "Hey Popuri, have you been living here all of your life?"

"Born and raised here in Mineral Town."

"Do you remember much about when you were a kid by any chance?" He doesnt know why, but it was kinda hard for him to ask her. Well, it may have to do with it being a personal question and they just met (if you leave out the fact that she may have been that little girl and they actually knew each other for a very long time, but he wasn't sure.)

"No, I don't really remember much of it. I was knocked out once by a boat in the ocean when I was swimming, and I don't remember anything that happened before that. I do remember bits and pieces which come back to me in my dreams sometimes though, but not really enough to say anything positive about. Why do you ask?"

"Ummm... I was just wondering. You see, I actually visited my grandfathers farm when I was a kid, and I remember a girl and..." Jack stopped, but he didn't know why. Why couldn't he just tell her? He was too busy thinking that maybe she was the one.

"Are you alright, Jack? You just kinda stopped in the middle of a sentence. Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I think that I am alright, thanks for the offer."

"Well, I think I should be getting back home now. See you later, Jack."

"Wait, Popuri!" Jack yelled.

"What is it?" She asked

"Umm... I was wondering... Would you perhaps... Maybe... If it doesn't interfere with your schedule or anything... You... And me...Go out on a picnic date or something?" He said it, but he didnt know why. Did he actually like this girl? He was so confused...

"Ummm... I'd like that, Jack. Sure, how about tommorrow at noon.?" Popuri was most obviously blushing, with some of the most beautiful red cheeks he had ever seen. But he was frozen. He couldn't respond. Why had he asked. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Sounds good to me. Tommorrow, see you then." He finally managed to blurt out. He could see she was giggling while she was leaving. Well, she sure has the innocent sweetness that reminds him of the dream girl. Time to prepare. He went to the diner and picked up some food for the picnic, then went to the supermarket and picked up a picnic basket and a couple of sheets to eat on. He was really happy, and scared at the same time. Had he asked to early or to fast, and was she just trying to be nice? He was thinking of just skipping the picnic for a second, but that would only lead to worse outcomes. Being known as a liar or a "playa" is not good if you're new around. Names like that dont ever seem to leave, even if you decide to change.


	2. Ch2 The Date

CHAPTER 2: THE DATE

When he woke up the next day, he got dressed and took a shower. He had no idea he had overslept, till he looked at the clock. "WHAT! 11:30 already? I need to hurry!" Jack quickly watered his plants, fed his dog, gathered everything for the picnic, and ran fast as he could. He though he was gonna die because he was going too fast to breath. When he got there, she was already waiting there for him.

"...You're late. It's already 12:10, but I guess I'll let it go this time. Just dont do it again."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, so I woke up late and had to feed my dog and..."

"You have a dog? How cuuute! I just love little puppies!" He was so happy right now. He somehow seemed to say just the right thing just then, and it saved his butt for being late. They set up the picnic next to the Goddess Spring. They started talking again about Jack's old life, and what he remembers about his grandfather before he passed away. Then it was his turn to question her about her life, where she lives, any brothers or sisters, anything she could remember about her child hood, her best friends, her enemies, everything.

Popuri was blushing again. Jack was starting to wonder just how easy it is to get Popuri to blush, but then realized it must have been his awesome charms! (Editors Note: this is a joke. You are supposed to laugh at that, but hurry up. The kissing scene is coming up soon!) He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his. They moved closer to each other over a time period which seemed like infinity. He lost all control, and it was their hearts moving them closer now. When they got close, they closed their eyes. Their lips touched. Jack was starting to feel something in his stomach. was it love, or was it what Popuri brought to the picnic? (Editors Note: laugh at that too. I like to add humor into some of my stories, especially in the really important parts you wouldn't usually expect to find humor. But then again, I'm just crazy.) He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't let go of her. He held her around her waist and pushed her forward towards him even more. She didnt fight back, as she was doing the same to him. They shared this moment, a moment that he couldn't ever forget. During the kiss, he was reminded of the girl in his dreams. He had made up his mind: Popuri was that girl, and he loved her more than he even knew. It felt like it went on forever, and Jack would have never minded if it did. He was wishing that it would never end, and hoping she felt the same way. Just then, out of no where...

"Popuri! What do you think you're doing here?" It was a guy. Someone that Jack hadnt met yet.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Asked Popuri

"Who is Rick?" Jack asked, wondering if this was her boyfriend and she is just playing him.

"Rick is my annoying brother, he just wont ever leave me alone."She said, frowning in anger at rick.

"What were you just doing with this stranger, Popuri? And who does he think he is trying to confuse you like that"

"What are you talking about, Rick?!" Popuri said,"We went out on a date, and we kissed. And he isn't a stranger, he lives here now. And hes a lot nicer than you'll ever be!" Jack couldnt believe she was sticking up for him. Then again, that probably isn't as unbelievable as kissing on the first date after only living here for 3 or so days. He considered himself lucky. "Why dont you just leave me and him alone, Rick? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, you know."

"Don't say stuff like that, Popuri. You know I just care about you. If you really care for this man that much, then I guess I could try to get used to him." He helped Jack off of the ground, "Sorry pal. I'm Rick, nice to meet you. I dont think you told me your name yet."

"Sorry. I'm Jack, nice to meet you." ...Did he just go from bad to good, or is he waiting for her to leave so he can pummel me into the ground.

"Popuri, mom was looking for you, why dont you go back now."

"Ok, fine" She kissed Jack again on the cheek, and ran off, leaving only him and Rick

Rick threw jack to the ground, "listen Jack, dont you be thinking your going to get away with stuff like this again, you hear? Stay away from my sister, she is too good for you. Find some other girl to date, just not her. If I catch you with her again, you're dead."

What Jack said then, he was going to regret. "I love her, and I can't ever leave her even if I'm beaten to a bloody pulp."...Well it turns out he is able to beat him into a bloody pulp, pretty easily too. But he was telling the truth, he could still only think about her and that moment that they shared that day. Too bad he happened to wake up in the hospital instead of his house as he was hoping. Next to him, he saw Elli, the nurse working there. She was asking him questions, but he couldn't make anything out, and his face too beaten to speak. "He just caught me off guard, next time I'll teach him a lesson." He was thinking to himself about beating Rick and taking Popuri to be his wife. Popuri, the girl he has known since he was just the smallest of a kid. the girl he loved.


	3. Ch3 The End Of The Relationship

CHAPTER 3: THE END OF THE RELATIONSHIP

He spent the next month in the hospital over that one injury, and asked Elli to water his plants and ship them every day because he couldn't. But Jack was as confused as ever. The entire time he was in the hospital, Popuri never came to see him. Karen and Ann both came, practically on a daily basis, but not Popuri. What was the problem, was he just thrown away that fast? Or was it Rick, stopping her at all costs to see me. "What was with that guy?! Why did he hate me so much? But no matter what, I can never give up on love." He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling about all of this. When he was finally able to leave, he thanked Elli for all she has done, and he payed her money for watering his crops while he couldn't.

Jack left the hospital, but he probably could have chosen a better time. When he walked out, there was Rick waiting for him.

"What do you want now, Rick? Wanna fight again? Is that it?"

"Where do you think you were going? You were going to see Popuri again, right? I told you to stay away from her. You kids nowadays never listen. Anyways, she doesn't like you anymore. I came here to bring her message. She said she wanted to break up, no more of you two. Goodbye."

"Quit lying! She would never have said that!" ...Could she? Jack wasn't going to ask, out of pure fear, but the question still lingered in his mind.

"If you dont believe me, ask her yourself. But dont come crying to me afterwards."

Jack ran to Popuri's house. She was sitting on the porch crying. "Popuri? Why are you crying?"

"Jack? Leave me alone... I dont want us to go out anymore. My brother just doesn't seem to like you, and it's getting too dangerous. He put you into the hospital for a whole month, Jack."

"I don't care about that, Popuri. I'm only happy you're safe. I'll leave right now if that is what you really want..." Tears were building up in his eyes too. "Please Popuri, don't do this."

"Go, Jack..."

"...But...I love you..."

"It just wont work out, Jack. You're not making this any easier on anyone."

With that, Jack ran away. He didnt know where. He didnt look at his map. He went until his feet couldn't take him no more, then he kept going. It took him up to the peak of Mother's Hill. There he dropped on his knees, held his face in his hands, and wept. What else could he do? He stayed there all night, just crying and thinking. "How could I have just lost her that fast?" The more he thought, the more he wept. The more he wept, the more he thought. In the early morning, he finally decided what had to be done: he had to get revenge on Rick!


	4. Ch4 Jacks Revenge

CHAPTER 4: JACK'S REVENGE

The next couple of months were hard for Jack. He just couldn't pull himself together enough to be able to really do anything. He could only ever think about Popuri. Ann and Karen visited him every once in a while, to make sure he was ok and wasn't going crazy. Jack could see that they really cared about him, but it just wasn't enough for him. He needed his love. He decided he would get revenge, but how? If he lost in a fight last time (he was beaten to a bloody pulp, remember), how could he win this time? This time, he had a reason. The greatest reason you could ever have. He had love on his side. And anger. And misery. He had friends who cared. He had enemies. And he had popuri. He decided he would fight tommorrow.

That night, he had a strange dream. It wasnt of the little girl this time, now it was of Popuri (who could actually have been the little girl). He saw her in trouble, but he was too busy fighting Rick to care. Popuri and Rick didnt make it out alive. He was all alone in a burnt down town. Then he realized what had just happened, and he woke up. Revenge may not be the best answer, but he still needed to take down this guy.

Jack ran, his heart guiding him. He made it to Popuri's house, and there was Rick.

"How did I know you would do something stupid like that, Jack? Coming back. I thought you knew it was over now. You really dont like to listen to common sense, do you?" said Rick.

"I came here to finish you off, Rick. You ruined my life, so I'll ruin yours. I'll make sure you'll never be able to stand between me and Popuri ever again. I'll make sure you never stand between anyone ever again!"

"What makes you think she still wants you, Jack? She said it was over, is that too hard to understand?"

"I know she just said that because of you, Rick. Now, I'm taking you down!" Jack ran swiftly and hit Rick hard in his gut. Rick stumbled backwards and landed on his butt. He quickly got back up and got Jack around the neck. He then tackled Jack to his knees and was tightening his grip around him.

"You won't get past me, Jack. I won't let you. She doesn't like you. Leave her alone!" Jack rolled over just when Rick was letting down his guard. Now Jack was on top of Rick, instead of the other way around. He started punching Rick in the face until his fists were all bloody. Just then, Popuri came outside to see what all of the comotion was all about.

"Jack! Rick! What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Sister, help! He just came by and attacked me while I was minding my own business." said Rick.

"Is that true, Jack?"

Well... actually, it was kinda true. He did just come by to get his revenge. Oh great, what is he supposed to say now? He just stood there, staring at her. Rick took the time to his advantage, realizing what was happening, and flipped Jack over on his back. Jack was still in shock and didn't know what was going on. He just layed there still staring at Popuri. He didn't even realize that he was the one on his back now. Next thing he saw was a fist. He snapped back and realized Rick was attacking him. Even though he saw it, he had no idea how to stop it. Suddenly, Popuri came after Rick and started to hit him (though not that hard, she was hitting as people would say 'like a girl'). Rick got off of me and came after her, swearing out loud. Popuri started screaming "Aaah! Stop it Rick! Ouch! Stop! Help!" Jack got off of his feet, and gathered up everything he had into one final blow, and aimed twords Rick's face. Rick stumbled backwards, then fell on the groud. He didnt move at all.

"Are you ok, Popuri?" Said Jack, blood on his face.

"Jack... Why did you have to come back?" Said Popuri, with tears starting to grow in her eyes.

"I told you Popuri... I love you, and I won't let you go." He helped Popuri up off of the ground

"But..." She stopped her sentence. Jack had his finger against her lips. They stayed there staring.

"You are so beautiful..." Said Jack. Popuri blushed. They moved closer, ever so slowly (like in those chick flicks you always see, when it seems like time slows down and a second seems like a minute). Then their lips met again. This time it was more romantic. He remembered back to his childhood. He could remember everything that happened.

FLASHBACK

Jack was sitting alone in the middle of a field

"Hello. I don't usually play with other girls. I'm Popuri. Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

Jack and Popuri played on swings, they played with his grandfathers dog, and they swam in the lake.

After a long time of playing, Jack had to leave.

"Promise me you'll come back, ok? Promise!"

"I promise..."

END FLASHBACK

They quit kissing. "I told you I would come back Popuri, remember?" Said Jack, holding her hands against his.

"...I knew you would keep your promise, Jack. I love you too." Jack pulled something out of his pocket. He got onto his knees in front of popuri. "What are you doing?" She asked.

What he pulled out of his back pocket was a blue feather. He gave it to Popuri. "Popuri... I've known you since I was a kid, and I've always loved you since. I've had dreams about you practically every night since we first met. I just cant get your beauty out of my head. Popuri... Will you marry me?" He couldn't believe what he just asked. He just beat up her brother a couple of minutes ago (but with all of this romantic stuff, he really didnt know what time it was). What if she says no? What if she really meant it when she said it was over? What if...

"Yes jack. Of course. I've always dreamed about you ever since, too. I may have lost some of my memory, but I could never forget that guy I loved when I was so small. I accept your proposal, Jack." She was still blushing from earlier. They kissed once again. This time not for that long, since it was already Friday and they usually hold weddings on Sundays.


	5. Ch5 A Happy Ending

CHAPTER 5: A HAPPY ENDING

It was the most wonderful day of his life (that had happened so far) on that special wedding day. As he always seems to be doing, he was about 10 minutes late for the wedding, and he came still in his farming clothes. When he walked in, although everyone in the entire church was staring at him, all he could do was stare at Popuri's beautiful smiling face. The wedding gown really made her look beautiful, and she had her hair tied up in a way he couldn't describe. He was so happy, and he walked up to the altar as if he didn't even realize he was late. Of course he knew, but he and Popuri didn't care. They knew neither one would chicken out. The wierd thing was, Rick was in the front seat clapping after they said the 'I do's' and kissed, and he seemed to be the most happy for us. "What a wierd, crazy soul he is. Well, I guess some people can change." Afterwards, they danced. Jack didn't know how to dance that well, but it didn't matter. They let their hearts guide our feet (even though he did step on hers on numerous occasions, and boy was he embarrassed), but she was so nimble. It was almost as if she was floating. She looked so perfect. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he held onto her tight. It was a wonderous time. They got to open their newly wed presents then. They got cakes, they got tools, they got many different things, but it turns out Rick gave them the best present ever. He ordered the farm a new upgrade, a kitchen, a bigger bed, and a baby bed, "just in case" he said. Jack couldn't help but hug him (No, not in a queer way. More of a 'thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without you' way. Although it was because of Rick it almost never happened, so it didn't make much sense, but as I said, I'm crazy). Popuri hugged him too. Then Rick even had enough guts to propose to a girl himself. He took out a feather and proposed to Karen on our wedding day (he probably thought he could steal all of the attention...). She accepted, and they were wed the week after.

Jack and Popuri went to Jack's farm after a long day. Oh, and Koro randomly appeared during the wedding and caught the bouquet and ran away with it (just in case you were wondering who caught it). When they got there, the construction workers already started on their house. It was still safe to sleep there, though. The beds had already arrived by the time they got there. "I love you so much." Jack said

"I love you too, with all of my heart." said Popuri. Jack picked her up and carried her inside. They were laughing and giggling, kinda like when they were kids.

A week later, Popuri said, "I had the strangest dream last night. It was about a stork..." (if you've played harvest moon, you probably have an idea of what that means (insert winking smiley face here)). About 9 months later, They had a beautiful baby girl. They decided to name her Nina, after Jack's father's love (who also just so happened to have pink hair) (you may know her from the SNES game of Harvest Moon, which is also one of my favorites still). Rick visited every once in a while to make sure Jack was treating his wife right (he was still just a little protective of her), and his wife was pregnant about a month after Popuri. Their child was a boy, who they named after Jack (what can I say, he was popular...). Ann got married to Cliff a month after Rick's baby, and a week after ann was married, Maria got married to Gray (I don't remember if I mentioned Maria yet. If I didn't, she was a shy girl who works in the library and likes to write her own books), then a week after that, Elli got married to the doctor. They all had beautiful children (but not as beautiful as Jack's of course...), and all of their children got along so well. They all grew up, some of them even got married to each other (but of course not if they were related, they aren't going to break the law), and most of them moved away (as i said, everyone does after some point in their life).

About 35 years later, they gave the farm to their child. They had a cottage up in the mountains. It was very cozy, and they had made enough money on the farm to last them for the rest of thier lives. They were on thier rocking chairs outside on the porch watching the stars, and they were holding hands. Popuri's hair was pretty much all grey, and Jack was starting to go bald in many places (on his head). They lived what many people would call a 'dream life', if your dream life didn't consist of riches beyond belief. They probably couldn't ask for a better life, and even if they could, they probably wouldn't want to. They were happy, and they always were and probably always would be.

"Jack... Thank you for coming back." Popuri said.

"I promised I would..." Answered Jack. They bent over and shared another kiss (an old person kiss, not a great big romantic one like they did earlier). A star shot through the sky, and disappeared behind the harvest moon.

THE END

(finally)


End file.
